


the house of lost omens;  the renegade

by serpentofgallifrey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: And probably therapy, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Gen, Korra Needs a Hug, No beta we die like redshirts, Star Trek - Freeform, and also angsty, canon? we don't know them, dax the party wORM, deep space fam, it's really gay, it's space family time, so are the dominion but we been knew since season 3, the klingon empire are dicks, this gets dark really fast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentofgallifrey/pseuds/serpentofgallifrey
Summary: Space. The Final Frontier. With the Dominion and the Federation on the brink of an all out war, amidst the chaos a new medic arrives on DS9. Both Klingon, Bajoran with Vulcan heritage, most people were expecting her to be a warrior, not a Doctor with questionable morals.-this is my second Star Trek fic which takes place roughly at the same time as "the house of lost omens: the lost", ft. Deep Space Fam + Korra (Niran's sister.). I hope you enjoy!!
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien





	the house of lost omens;  the renegade

**Author's Note:**

  * For ["you fly. i shoot." - the discord fam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%22you+fly.+i+shoot.%22+-+the+discord+fam).



Swing, Connect, Dodge, Kick, Repeat

As she dodged nimbly around the fist of an arrogant human, she aimed her elbow into his stomach, which sent him quickly to the floor where several broken chairs remained. Only hearing her hoarse breathing and the screams of one of the crew members she so kindly broke the arm of, she was thrown off her balance by a taller figure, hitting the back of her head into the wall.

Looking up again at the Ensign with his fists raised, there was security finally starting to pour into the Ferengi’s bar. She didn’t even have time to get her fists bunched before he came rushing towards her. A Vulcan, she soon realised as he tried to nerve pinch her, strikes her shoulder twice before elbowing her ribs and knocking her off balance. Falling to the side momentarily, she turned around quickly and grabbed his collar, holding him by his throat and baring her teeth.

-

As Captain Sisko made his way to Quark’s Bar along with Doctor Bashir, a Doctor holding an Ensign by their throat would be an average morning. The Doctor is shorter than the rest of them by at least a head or two, but she is surrounded by injured and unconscious Starfleet officers. She’s still holding him, swearing in Klingonese and spitting at him.

“Drop the Ensign, Doctor.” Odo grumbles beside her with his arms crossed. Only begrudgingly letting go and growling softly, she turns to him. She has dark brown skin and her seemingly human ears shaped into a slight point. Impossibly curly hair sticks out at all angles, spilling down her shoulders. Cranial ridges spread over her forehead, arching down her face and near her eyebrows, including her small bajoran ridges. Her eyes are the gold you’d only read about in stories, and her tusks are sharp enough to cut your fingertips on. 

“Can I help you?” A deep voice erupted from her chest. She puts her hands on her hips like she’s just won five rounds of dabo and stolen all of his latinum. Even if he’d use it in here.

“You must be Korra.” He starts, his hands placed neatly behind him. “Come with me to ops.”

“Captain Sisko-” Odo begins but is interrupted by a groaning ensign. “You’ll bring her down later.”

“Of course, Constable.” He nods his head, and holds his arm out of the bar, waiting for Korra to follow. It was more of a demand than an ask, but to be fair she knocked four officers and ensigns out cold and by herself. 

He’d read her file, even the classified file of her sister’s death, which caused her to be stationed on Deep Space Nine, but it wasn’t essential that he tell her about it. She probably already knew. With the slightly awkward but otherwise silent walk to ops, they had no reason to talk about mundane things.

She’d straightened out her uniform now, only with several rips and bruises on her right cheek and on her knuckles. She waited until he’d left the turbolift before she stepped out and scanned the room.

He didn’t think she was nervous, but he couldn’t tell. It was more of a ‘I don’t want to be here’ sort of look, but she was good at masking it. Kira looks up as if she’d seen a ghost and kept her composure. She smiles politely at her, but refrains from looking at her again. 

“Everyone.” Sisko announced. “May I present your new Doctor, Korra Theyna To’reHlan of House Qa’meH maQ. Firstborn of JodmaH To’reHlan and Granddaughter of Captain Asena Farren To’reHlan - Pike.”

The Klingon woman glares at Kira with those chilling golden eyes. Spits a mouthful of dark red blood on the floor. Speaks with a voice like an Admiral.

“It is Korra for short.”

Kira could have sworn she’d seen her somewhere before, well, apart from the holonews and her file. She didn’t exactly know what happened to her sister, but it was enough for any old Bajoran to know that wanted to keep up with all the gossip. Niran, her name was. Now Kira didn’t know Klingon houses, and she did not understand what House Qa’meH maQ was a part of, and right now she didn’t care. She stared down at her PADD on her station with reports she needed to give to Odo, but it would’ve been rude to leave so early, even if she was getting uncomfortable. Although her mouth was kind despite the tusks, she didn’t like the way her eyes glittered, and didn't like the way they looked older than her face.

Korra didn’t want to talk to anyone. There was a Trill, a Klingon that had his arms folded over, and an Engineer that was giving her some serious side eye. She didn’t like the way that he stared at her as she walked up the stairs into the Captain’s office, or how he looked at her up and down.

The doors hissed open to the Captain sitting down behind a desk with a PADD in his hand. 

“Doctor To’reHlan, please sit down.” He said, sternly. “How was your trip?”

“Fine. Solstice is a fine ship-”

“I know who you are.” He interrupted her, still looking down at his PADD. Clearly not thinking about what she said next, she replied. “I doubt that, Sir.”

“So you do speak. It worried me that Julian’s new Doctor would have trouble keeping herself sane for the next couple of years.” 

She didn’t respond, but tightened her jaw. 

“Do you know why you’re here?”

Because Starfleet doesn’t want me near them. My sister is a known traitor and so is my family. My mother is on the Klingon High Council, my father is a logic extremist and you’re babysitting me. Instead she played dumb.

“No, sir.”

“Because you’re a graduated Doctor. Wanting to be more than just a Doctor on a Starship. Wanting to prove you’re more than who you think you are.”

Kahless give her strength. She only stared at him, her arms crossed in the lap of her newly replicated Doctor’s uniform.

“Are you aware of who I am, Sir?” She asked innocently. Obviously she had stepped into a territory that she was familiar with, and he had no choice but to respond.

“It is my job to know my Crew, Doctor. I am well aware of who you are, but that changes nothing between us. I’ve read your profile.”

She stayed silent again, biting the skin off the top of her lip with her two tusks.

“You’re from House Qa’meH maQ, is that correct?” He said again, standing up and reading through his PADD.

“I don’t belong to anyone sir, but it seems like it’s everyone’s business to know who I am.”

He turned it off and placed it on his desk.

“Not everyone. Please report to the Infirmary for your physical. You start tomorrow at 0730.”

Standing up immediately and leaving without a dismissal, she passed the Bajoran Officer who was pretending to read information, but when she walked into the turbolift, she saw her analysing her from her station. What the Captain had said continued to play repeatedly in her head; ‘Not everyone’. Maybe they were all skeptical of her because she was a Klingon, though by the looks of it as she walked through the promenade, few Klingons were seen.

Doctor Bashir was tinkering with some samples as she walked in, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Doctor Bashir.”

He popped his head from the inside of a storage compartment with another smile on his face. “Please, call me Julian. Take a seat! I’ll be with you shortly.”

If this was where she was going to be working, it was only just about adequate. She figured that it was because they were so far away from any Federation Starbases; they didn’t exactly have a decent supply of medical supplies.

She sat down on one of the medbays and let her legs hang off the edge as she took in her surroundings. “So!” He started, walking out deep in concentration. “Korra.”

She stayed silent.

“Korra Theyna To’reHlan. Born on Qo’noS in 2358, Daughter of JodmaH Kyrell To’reHlan and Torok, and- only child apparently. Graduated in 2370 as a Valedictorian- Congratulations. Suspended from the Academy five times and had two hearings.”

“What is the point of this conversation?” She interrupted, annoyed.

“I’ve been reading your file since last night. You’ve had quite the turbulent couple of years, haven’t you?”

“Oh, all personnel files are easy to get. It’s the classified ones which are my favourite. Yours is actually on a Level 5 classification, why?”

“How about you mind your own business, round ears.”

Taken aback only slightly, but laughed it off. “Insults already?” He chuckled, scanning her with a tricorder. “We’ve only known each other for ten minutes!”

Now she was certain that the Admiral had made a horrible decision. She’d rather be court martialled than be here. It was abundantly clear that she didn’t belong in any aspect on a Starbase, let alone a Starship. But, Kahless help her, somehow she would have to get through this.

“Sisko told me to give you a thorough physical before we could allow you on supervised duty-”

“I’m not a child. I don’t need supervised duty.”

“Well, it’s not my job to question the Captain. Unless… you want to do it?” He asked, walking back to his station to analyse her results. She stayed silent for a bit, biting down on her tongue.

“How old are you, Korra?”

“Nineteen.”

“Well, you’re in peak physical condition for your age-”

“Are we done yet?”

“I said peak physical condition.” He quickly replied to her, but was equally as confused by the next results. “You’ve got several underlying problems in your psychological evaluation from Starfleet.”

“They are none of your concern-”

“Yes, they are. Why does it say that they suspended you from duty?”

She didn’t have to tell him, and he didn’t have a right to know. She didn’t care that he was as of now, her CMO, but now she had to answer to Sisko, and she didn’t know what to think of him already. But Julian was another problem. He was too talkative and she didn’t think he could keep a secret. She probably couldn’t trust him with anything at all.

“I don’t have to tell you anything.” She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes staring into his.

“You do, actually. And if you don’t, I’m afraid I’ll have to report you.”

“Well, would you believe me if I said it’s genetic?”

He stared at her with a stubborn expression on his face. She growled softly under her breath.

“You want me to believe that by how you’re crossing your arms? How you’re staring at me like you want to shove a bat’leth into my face?” He laughed. “Not really, no.”

“Fine.” She admitted, relaxing only slightly. “I assume you’ve read my file at least four or five times by now-”

“Ten.”

“Whatever.” She huffed, getting off the medbay and walking over to him. She stopped only before she was face to face with him. “Read my family members again.”

Looking down and scrolling to where it was. “Mother: JodmaH. Father: Torok. You’re an only child.”

Of course Starfleet had all but removed her from their records.

“I have a sister.”

It took him a minute, but he looked down at the PADD and said two small words.

“I'm sorry.”


End file.
